


Indulgence

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo explores a specific desire he has for Ankh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> post-series.

It had just been on that day, a random rainy monday evening in the appartment of Shingo and Hina, when Shingo remembered. It had been a long day for the detective, now that he was back in his job again, not that he did mind. Hina was in France, so he was living by himself at the moment.

 

Looking at the photograph of the two of them, he smiled and put the teapot on the table. A red feather was lying next to the framed photograph, a gift from _him_. He picked it up and remembered that day when he had seen those, when he was lying on the ground and Ankh had been approaching him to take posession of his body again.

 

Yes, there had been shock in his eyes, fear, he had taken a step back, not knowing what the other was about to do but assuming it. He remembers the voices of the others calling out to Ankh, trying to stop him.

 

And then he remembers that hand, that talon grabbing his throat and lifting him up from the ground. He gulped, his own fingers trailing along his throat as if to mesmorize Ankh's claws, how they tightened around his throat and a soft sigh escaped his plush lips.

 

He had never admitted this to anyone, but that one moment with Ankh had not just been filled with fear, but also with something else, something he was ashamed of feeling, especially for that context, something he couldn't tell anyone, because they had been worried about him, something that made him tingle in his whole body just remembering. He frowned and put the feather back on the shelf, pouring himself a cup of tea.

 

Later that night he seemed to not be able to fall asleep like usually, shifting around in the white large bed uncomfortably, his thoughts filled with memories from the past and especially that day. He groaned, he was tired but couldn't sleep, and he sat up, looking around in the dark room, only the moonlight lighting up several features of the interior in shades.

 

 _Get out of my head_... It was hopeless. He was so present in his thoughts, like every fiber of his being was burning with Ankh, Ankh everywhere, almost like when he was in his body back in the day. _Ah, fuck it_. Shingo shoved the blanket away, pressing his lips together.

 

If he could feel that sensation again, those talons gripping tightly around his throat, well not too tight to be put in actual danger, just.. just a little bit, just so that he could feel that tingle again, that one that made him shiver down his spine and want _more._ More of Ankh, more of those rough and dominating ways of his.

 

 _I must have lost my mind_... Eventually, he realized his left hand was travelling down his slender chest, clutching at his shirt, shoving it up softly before sliding between his legs. He was not really surprised anymore that he was using his left hand now, when he ususally used the other to do this, not now when he had other plans for his right hand. It felt a bit odd, but he didn't care.

 

It had been Ankh's right hand that had done this to him, so he wanted to use his own right hand too, to mimic it with the outmost accuracy he could. He closed his eyes and slowly, slowly placed his right hand around his throat, tightening the grip a bit, testing.

 

"Ugh~" he muttered, trying to imagine it was Ankh doing this, Ankh's hand around his neck, grabbing harder. His other hand slid into his pants and he found a very aroused Shingo, unsurprisingly to this fetish of his. He began to stroke himself with torturingly slow strokes, wanting to drag this out as long as possible.

 

Pulling his pants down further, he freed his cock, caressing the glistening tip with his thumb teasingly. Shingo was a gentle and elaborate lover, also to himself. Soon enough, the sensations became too much and he felt close, jerking himself off firmly now, his hand just a bit tighter around his throat, almost feeling a bit dizzy and then that name slipped from between his lips.

 

" _Ankh_..."

 

He wanted Ankh to do this, to touch him, to do this again to him in a sexual context. Warm liquid splattered across his toned stomach as he arched his back and panted, hard, his grip loosening from around his throat. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, wondering if his wish would ever come true.


End file.
